


Flower Crowns

by spageddie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: And Eddie and Richie both remember the days they were pinning over each other, Bill and Eddie are best friends okay, Eddie and Richie love each other so much okay, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyones happy, everyones happy and theyre all alive and theres no ugly clowns, flowercrowns, mentions of it anyway, pure fluff, rating because of swearing and the smallest tiniest talk of horny kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddie/pseuds/spageddie
Summary: Eddie and Richie both know what Bill is going through, so Eddie goes with Bill to pick flowers and help him muster up the courage to ask Stan out.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest listening to this when reading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVILookzrPw (The One - Kodaline)

Summers grew calmer as the Losers grew older. Days spent swimming and splashing around in the quarry turned into days lounging in the grass and napping; nights where they'd run and egg Bowers house stopped, opting instead to go to each other houses and watch movies. 

Just as they grew older and calmer, they grew closer. 

Ben and Beverly were officially dating now, hands always touching no matter where they went. Bill and Stan were getting there, both of them still a little too shy to initiate anything. The others grew frustrated at this, seeing the both of them oblivious to their attraction to each other. 

Except Richie and Eddie. They never grew frustrated, they would just smile. Three years ago, they were in the same predicament. Both of them trying to get closer to each other, but too shy to ever do anything slightly romantic. They both remembered the feeling, they remembered how scared they were. 

They both knew Stan and Bill just needed time. 

"Honestly, Bill!" Beverly burst out, interrupting Eddie from his thoughts. He looked up from his spot on the grass and snickered when he saw the scene in front of him. Bill was sulking in front of her as she picked bee stings from his hands, skin red and swollen. Eddie knew he should probably get up and help but... He was just too comfy lying on Richie's shoulder. 

Bill had tried picking flowers for Stan after finally getting the courage to try something. Though that just ended up with Bill yelling and throwing the wildflowers to the floor. It was spring, Eddie thought, how did he not expect there to be bee's in the flowers?   
"Shu-shut up, Bev!" Bill groaned, wincing as she finally plucked the final stinger out of his palm, "Le-leave me to die, I can never fuh-face Stan now."   
The boy groaned and collapsed onto his back, grumbling to the evening skies. Now Eddie felt a bit sorry for him, now was time to help. 

Eddie went to sit up and go over to Bill, but he was promptly pulled back by Richie. Eddie yelped at the pull, believing that Richie was fast asleep when he went to get up. He was proven wrong though as Richie held onto him tightly with both arms now, nuzzling his nose along Eddie's neck. 

"Don't get up Eds, you're so warm," Richie groaned sleepily, missing Eddie roll his eyes at his goofy boyfriend being so clingy, "Let him do his own shit, I need my boyfriend to leech warmth from,"   
It didn’t matter that they've been dating for three years, Eddie still couldn't help but blush happily at Richie calling him his boyfriend. He buried his nose into the black mop of curls underneath his chin, tempted to just leave Bill to sulk. 

"We never got together until Bill had that sappy romantic movie night, remember?" Eddie murmured into Richie's hair, the taller boy just grunting sulkily in acknowledgment. He knew this wasn't just a trip down memory lane, "So let me up, I'll be back soon and we can go back home, yeah?"   
Richie needed a few moments to ponder that deal, but nodded with a huff before letting the smaller boy up. Eddie pressed a quick kiss to the bridge of Richie's nose, right where he knew made Richie smile. Finally standing up, he leaned over Bill who was still groaning on the floor in attention-seeking pain. 

"Get up, Bill," Eddie huffed, tapping his foot to Bill's shoulder, "I know a good little patch around here that has heaps of flowers," he rolled his eyes when Bill's face instantly went sour at the idea of going near flowers again, "Without bee's." 

Convinced with that final statement, Bill and Eddie finally walked off from the other two (who were not sitting up and lighting each other's cigarettes). The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as the trudged through the shallow water and climbed over rocks, both too focused on not tripping over stones to really make for better conversation- 

"Are Ri-Richie and you going t-to get married?" 

Eddie squeaked at the question, losing his train of through and tripping over a rock that was sticking up and landed in the bubbling water, flat on his face. Bill called his name just as Eddie go up onto his knees, face bright red; not from anger though, his cheeks glowed with embarrassment. Marry Richie?   
"Fuck I don't know, Bill!" Eddie cursed as his friend helped him up, laughing breathlessly at the idea of seeing Richie rocking on his heels anxiously in front of an altar, "I... I would marry him, but we're young! We're only nineteen, and it's not like our parents will help" 

No, their parents hadn't been supportive from the beginning of their friendship. Eddie knew If they ever were going to get married, they wouldn't need to save any seats at the front. No, those seats would be saved for their roughed up little group of losers, the ones who'd been with them from the start of this ridiculous journey. 

"So-sorry for bringing that up s-so randomly, just curious!" Bill laughed breathlessly, slinging his arm around Eddie as they reached the little meadow. The taller boy's eyes lit up excitedly when he saw all the bright colours, but his excitement vanished just as quickly. 

"What if he doesn't luh-like me, Eddie?" Bill breathed, taking his arm away from Eddies shoulders. Eddie frowned when he saw his best friend slump, looking at a patch of crushed, dead flowers underneath his feet, "Everyone keeps s-saying he does, but its so-so hard to believe."   
Eddie's eyes turned soft at his friends worries, reaching up to put a reassuring hand on Bill's shoulders gently, "No one can be sure of his feelings besides himself, Bill; but would you rather spend your life not doing anything and not knowing the answer, or doing something and knowing for yourself?" 

Bill thought on his words, a touch of surprise on his face from Eddie being so serious. 

"Fucking hell, E-Eddie, are you nineteen or ninety? Y-You sound like an old ma-man" Bill laughed as Eddie punched him in the shoulder, rolling his eyes as he pulled him towards the meadow. The boys spent nearly an hour there, just laughing and chatting as Bill picked a bundle of orange and blue flowers with some honeysuckle spread in the middle. Eddie spent his time weaving vibrant yellow daisies into a chain, joining them together by the end to make a bright (and slightly shabby) crown. Once Bill announced that he was happy with the flowers, they both hurried back to the other two. 

The sky was turning purple by the time they got back, the slightest hints of starts starting to sprinkle in the sky. Bev was the first to spot the pair come back, perking up with a smile when she saw the bouquet of flowers that Bill held onto tightly.   
"Oh Bill, he'll love them!" Bev cooed adoringly while all Bill could do is blush and tell her to stop. Richie got up from leaning against Bev's shoulder and hurried over to Eddie, playfulness making his eyes shine behind his glasses. 

"yeah lucky Stan!" Richie snickered, pulling Eddie into a tight hug against his chest, "Getting a bouquet of flowers, while little old me gets no- 

He was cut off when Eddie leaned back and plopped the yellow flower crown onto his mess of curls, Richie's eyes sparkling when he peered up to see some yellow petals hang over his eyes. Eddie just laughed when Richie was rendered speechless, his freckled cheeks growing hot at the small gesture. It was short lived though, Richie leaning down with an exaggerated cry and peppering kisses all over the smaller man's face. 

"I knew it! I knew my Eddie Spaghetti loved me!" Richie cried dramatically when Eddie tried shoving his face away, sticking his tongue out teasingly, "Making me a flower crown, now we can match!" 

Richie stopped the flurry of kisses for a moment to grab Eddie's hand, bring it up between them. Gently, he slid a small flower ring onto his finger, pink petals weaved in with green stalks. Eddie hardly heard Bill whoop behind him and Bev cooing in the background, all he could think of was the conversation he had with Bill only an hour ago. 

Eddie looked up into Richie's chocolate brown eyes, only seeing love and adoration in them. The boy had to blink back tears at the innocent affection he was seeing, leaning up to tangle his hands in Richie's curls and tug him down to press their lips sweetly together. 

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but that’s all they needed. As fun as the hot and needy kisses were, and as heartbreaking as the sad and lonely kisses were, these were Eddie's favourite. The small kisses that they shared at any moment they could take, the innocent pecks that whispered 'I love you' every time. 

'Now you two have to get married!" Beverly giggled behind them, breaking Eddie from his train of thought for the second time that day. Richie turned his head to look at her, gasping in horror as he pulled Eddie's face into the middle of his chest. 

"Beverly! You say that as if I wasn't already planning on marrying this mess of a man!" Richie gasped, ignoring Eddie yelling against his him and banging his fist on his chest. When he let Eddie go, the boy gasped for breath as Richie laughed at his flustered expression, pulling him back lighter this time to nuzzle their cheeks together, "Isn't that right Eds?" 

"… Yeah, you're right, Trashmouth," Eddie hummed happily, lacing their fingers together to squeeze the taller boys hand. He leaned up again, pressing another peck to Richie's lips. 

Because even if their parents didn't support them, even if sometimes they felt the world was against them, they had each other, and that’s all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I know its a lot shorter than my other work (and much more innocent) but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
